


【红茶会】君臣

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 黑桃红茶会，扑克设混乱邪恶车，全员塑料情，都不是什么好人私设如山，虽然本意是搞辆车但我也不知道为什么要塞这么多剧情3P预警，微量红色，极度OOC扮猪吃老虎超渣超黑国王米一肚子阴谋诡计实际上是个恋爱脑王后眉表面忠贞不二背地里也在搞事的功高震主骑士耀【你们黑桃国💊
Kudos: 28





	1. 上篇

***

正午，太阳当头照下，灼热的阳光烧烫着黑桃王都的砖瓦沙石，蒸出腾腾的热气。

往常这个时候，为了躲避这过分灼人的高温，黑桃王都的街上向来少有行人，就算是有，也不过是寥寥几个讨不上午饭饿得发疯的乞丐，或是擦着汗抱怨连连的巡查警司。然而今日，蜿蜒直达王宫的青石街道上挤满了人，他们举着香草与鲜花，顶着刺眼的阳光沙丁鱼似的挤在街道两旁，即使被黑甲的王国卫兵拦在警戒线外，却还是探着脑袋努力张望着。两边两三层高小楼的窗口也站着不少西装革履的绅士或是盛装打扮的淑女，一边品着咖啡，一边三三两两地聊着闲话。

无论是楼上的绅士名媛，抑或是街边的平民男女，所有人的目光都指向黑桃王都那紧闭的城门正门。

黑桃王都巍峨的正门向来都是不开的，名门贵族商贩走卒都是一样，来往进出从来都只能走侧门。只有遇到两件事时，才会在国王陛下的允许下将正门打开。

王都大庆，或者，大将凯旋。

是的，黑桃王国的骑士长大人即将班师回朝。

他从遥远而残酷的北方巨国梅花国带回了彻底的胜利，让那傲慢不可一世的君王不得不俯首议和，让黑桃的王旗再一次震慑蠢蠢欲动的边境群狼。待到城门大开，骑士长大人将带着黑桃王国骁勇无匹的将士们踏过这条长街，将这场荣耀的胜利，献给繁荣强大的黑桃国，献给等在街道尽头的，尊贵的国王陛下。

“这么热的天，他们怎么都挤在这儿，不嫌热吗？”

人群的外围，一个东族人模样的黑发少女被穿着薄纱长裙的金发女孩拽着手腕，一边跌跌撞撞地被她拽进密不透风的人群里，一边蹙着眉嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着。

两人猫着腰弓着背，一路松鼠似的从人们手臂的间隙间钻来钻去，硬是在不少抱怨与咒骂下挤到了人群的最前方。

“春燕，你刚来黑桃王都，你当然不知道啦，这可是骑士长大人的凯旋！”漂亮的金发少女喘着气从头发上拍落一路沾上的草籽花瓣，变魔术似的从身后摸出一捧百合，白皙秀美的脸颊上弥漫出梦幻般的少女红晕：“骑士长大人战无不胜，是黑桃国赫赫有名的战神！而且，骑士长大人英俊优雅，忠诚勇敢，风姿非凡，还特别地平易近人，常常到下城区里周济贫民，还会给下城区的孩子们送小甜点，整个王都的人民都特别爱戴他……他可是我的梦中情人！”

名为春燕的东族少女撇撇嘴，明显不信：“传说中他不是东族人么，再说了，那边台子上还坐着王后陛下与国王陛下呢，他们也很英俊优雅呀，艾米莉，我怎么没见着你犯花痴？”

黑桃王国的国王陛下与王后陛下皆为男子，王后出身于权倾朝野的大贵族，两人是众人皆知的利益婚姻，因此私下里都有着不少情人，在王都中也算是少女们的春闺梦中人。听到春燕的问题，艾米莉伸着脖子隔着人群瞧了一眼不远处华丽的高台王帐，手指点着嘴唇想了一会儿，道：“王后陛下确实英俊又迷人，但看起来太有距离感了，还是骑士长大人更温柔可亲。”

“说得像骑士长大人你就亲得着似的，”春燕无情吐槽，“那国王陛下呢？国王陛下不也很好看么？”

“国王陛下……”像是想到什么可怕的事情，艾米莉缩回脑袋，小声道：“国王陛下可不行，国王陛下……太可怕了。”

“欸？”

春燕看了看高台上面容英俊，笑容灿烂如同邻家大男孩的国王陛下，满脸的问号。

艾米莉左右观望了一下，做贼似地凑近春燕的耳畔，压低声音说道：“你刚来王都没多久，大概是不知道的。别看国王陛下看起来好亲近的模样，当年，陛下并不是王位的第一选项，但有军功赫赫的骑士长大人支持，又和柯克兰家族联姻，这才在先陛下去世后登上王位。骑士长大人据说与陛下一同长大，当时可是硬扛着压力，得罪了不少大贵族，好不容易才把一个不得宠的小王子给扶起来……”

“你怎么知道这么多？”

“全王都除了那些大贵族们，消息最灵通的就是咱们这些舞娘琴师了，三四杯酒下去，总有人忍不住想说点什么，”艾米莉得意地眨眨眼睛。

“但我还是不明白国王陛下为什么……”点点头，春燕也压低了声音，“危险？”

“你听我说完嘛，”艾米莉把声音压得更低了，“陛下登基没多久，其他的几位王子便因为各种各样的原因去世了，还有好几个曾经支持他们的大贵族。”

她抬起头，有些紧张地四处张望了一下，确定没人能听见她俩的窃窃私语，这才再次低声说道：“据说，是陛下背着骑士长大人下的命令。从那之后，骑士长大人就被国王陛下派出去南征北战，留在王都的时间少之又少，一年里得有大半年都在外带兵。这次出征梅花国也是……有传言说，国王陛下可是指望着骑士长大人能一不小心战死沙场呢。总而言之……别看国王陛下看起来开朗又阳光的样子，他可是个非常危险的人。”

“这样吗……”黑发的东族少女意味深长地哦了一声，琥珀色的眼睛带着微不可察的探究看向不远处的王帐。

那里，刺绣着黑桃王徽的帷帐下，年轻的黑桃国王支着下巴懒洋洋地坐在王座之上，手里翻来覆去把玩着一只做工粗糙的小玩意儿。而黑桃国同样年轻的王后陛下坐在国王的身侧，姿态优雅地端着一只绘着精致花纹的小茶杯，慢悠悠地在这一片尊贵的阴影下品着茶。

看起来倒是一副异常和谐的帝后相敬图。

当然，只是看起来。

轻抿一口带着奶香的红茶，黑桃王后亚瑟柯克兰瞟了眼身边越来越坐没坐相的小国王，嫌弃地啧了一声。

“你可以不用来的。”他凉凉地说，“迎接凯旋的骑士长本来就是我的工作。”

黑桃国王阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地吹了吹额前垂落的金发，食指慢慢摩挲着掌心里那个玉色的小玩意儿，看也不看亚瑟，带着几分嘲讽说道：“怎么，我来迎接我的骑士长凯旋，碍着你什么事儿了？”

他在“我的”二字上刻意加了重音，像是在隐晦地警告着什么。

“我只是担心你这仪态给王室丢脸而已。”亚瑟悄悄翻了个白眼，端起茶杯，本想不再理他，余光却扫到他手中那个奇怪的小玩意儿。

“这是什么？”碧绿的眼睛微微眯起，“我怎么从没见过。”

阿尔弗雷德顺着他的目光垂眸看向自己掌中的那个东西。那是一只不过一指长的瓷质小鹰，淡青色，做工不算精致，甚至可以说粗糙，稚拙的塑形让它看起来有些滑稽，只能依稀看出是个振翅而飞的模样。但奇怪的是，在鹰腹的位置，无数裂纹盘根错节，像是这只丑丑的小鹰曾被人用力摔碎，又被人细心地一一粘合。只可惜，饶是粘合得不错，又被人摩挲得温润光滑，仍然掩盖不了那些丑陋的裂痕。

这实在不像是一个值得被尊贵的国王陛下拿在手心把玩的东西。

阿尔弗雷德并没有回答亚瑟的问话。他用拇指抚过那片裂纹，突然将这枚小鹰举起来递到亚瑟的眼前，蓝眼睛微微弯起，像个想要分享玩具的孩子似地笑着反问：“想要吗？我可以送给你。”

亚瑟看着他这副天真乖巧的模样就觉得瘆得慌。

黑桃国的小国王有着阳光般温暖和煦的皮囊，却绝非什么天真烂漫的大男孩。亚瑟亲眼见过这个男人笑得真诚又温和地与曾暗中支持其他王子的某位大贵族谈笑风生，蓝眼睛里满是赞许与倾慕。下一秒，雪亮的长剑贯穿贵族的身体，年轻的国王云淡风轻地抽出血淋淋的长剑，慢慢用贵族丝绒的披风拭去血迹。

他依然笑得灿烂温和，蓝眼睛干净澄澈，如同他方才所做地不是抹杀一条生命，而是给老友送上天使的福音。

从那以后，亚瑟看到阿尔弗雷德这副温柔天真的笑脸就忍不住脊背发寒，像是冰冷的蛇鳞蹭过皮肤，令人不安又恶心。

懒得招惹他这狗脾气，亚瑟索性撇开目光，冷淡地拒绝：“我才不要。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”小国王向后靠上王座的丝绒椅背，突然毫不顾忌地大声笑起来。

“亚瑟你可真不识货，”迎上亚瑟莫名其妙的眼神，他微微歪头，漂亮的蓝眼睛看向道路的尽头，像是隔着人潮与城墙注视着某个视线之外的东西，声音里满是奇异的愉悦：“这可是这世上独一无二，千金难买的宝贝。你居然不要，你亏大了。”

亚瑟看着他的侧脸，隐约猜到一点他这话中所暗指的含义，登时沉了脸色。

这东西只怕跟即将凯旋的骑士长有关。

想到骑士长，亚瑟放下茶盏，忍不住心情复杂起来。

亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德算是半个青梅竹马，当然，还有如今的骑士长大人。亚瑟出身于权倾朝野的柯克兰家族，先王后便是亚瑟的亲姑姑，有了这层姻亲关系，作为柯克兰家主独子的亚瑟自幼便自由出入王廷，是老国王眼前备受宠爱的小公爵，亦是王子们争相拉拢的权贵公子。

若说亚瑟是天生的天之骄子，那么阿尔弗雷德就是他彻底的反面。

这个男孩的生母不过是柯克兰王后身边一个美貌懦弱的侍女，因为先帝风流，柯克兰王后又膝下无子，为了争夺君王的宠爱，王后将这个可怜的女人送上了国王的床榻，并顺利地让她怀上了一个孩子。十月怀胎，一朝生子，卑微的侍女难产死于王后的宫殿内，而这个从母亲的鲜血中诞生的男孩顺理成章地被王后收养，成为老国王名正言顺的王子。

若是故事到此为止，或许不过是小国王人生的一支小插曲而已。

然而，命运并不眷顾他。

两年后，柯克兰王后终于得偿所愿，怀上了自己的孩子。从此，年幼的阿尔弗雷德不再是王后膝下备受期望的王子，而是流着别的女人肮脏血脉的眼中钉。他被送去偏远的宫殿，由两三个宫女奶妈照看，待到他长到十来岁，除了王子必须参与的课程，他的生活早已与宫中普通的杂役没什么区别，甚至要更惨些。毕竟，有什么比欺负一个留着王族血脉，地位却还不如一条狗的王子更让人兴奋呢？

正是在那个时候，阿尔弗雷德遇到了后来的骑士长，王耀。

这位为了表达两族交好而送入王廷的东族贵子，地位尊崇，样貌英俊，一入宫廷便成了炙手可热的社交新星，引得无数王子贵族纷纷伸来橄榄枝，既是为了他出众的美貌与才华，亦是为了他身后虽臣服于黑桃国却富庶繁荣得教人眼红的东族势力。

亚瑟亦是其中之一。

他向来喜好美貌的东族男女，王耀的容色在他所见东族人中可称翘楚，身上却又没有低俗腻人的脂粉气，反而矜贵温雅，如一杯清茶，让人忍不住靠近，又想要尝一尝那清香。

亚瑟藏起满心的旖旎心思，巧妙地制造了几次浪漫的偶遇。然而，东国来的美人就像块不解风情的石头，饶是众人花招尽出，他也依旧是那副礼数周全却又拒人于千里之外的模样，把所有的示好与拉拢都挡在了冷淡的笑意之后。

除了一个人。

阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟至今也不知道在宫廷里装疯卖傻的阿尔弗雷德是怎么勾搭上王耀的。

他只知道，当他不小心在花园的角落里看到王耀端着药膏，细心地给躺在他大腿上的阿尔弗雷德处理额头上的擦伤，东方人丝绸般的黑发从肩头滑落，漂亮的琥珀色眼睛疼惜地看着男孩乱糟糟的金发，像是那双眼睛里的寒冰全被这片金色融化，温柔成秋日暖阳下一池粼粼秋水，让他嫉妒得几乎要发狂。

若是我能得到这样一双眼睛。

他想。

若是我能得到这泓秋水。

从那以后，亚瑟便留意上了阿尔弗雷德。这个男孩出人意料地非常聪明，他知道在他几个锋芒毕露的哥哥面前装出一副傻兮兮的模样，也知道在高傲冷酷的王后面前做小伏低任打任骂。所有人都当他天真懦弱，亚瑟却看到了那人藏在面具后头的眼睛。

那是追逐永不满足之欲的，野心勃勃的，野兽的眼睛。

总有一天。

那时候，亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德身边笑着的王耀，幸灾乐祸地想。

总有一天，你会被这只野兽绞碎骨肉，连渣子都不剩。

后来，王耀从军，逐渐崭露头角，成为街头巷尾传颂的少年将军。阿尔弗雷德羽翼成熟，渐渐脱下怯懦软弱的外皮，露出内里那双最善玩弄人心的猩红的"眼"。而亚瑟，王都中最高贵优秀的年轻公爵，辗转于各色美人之间，碧绿如猫瞳的眼却依然看向凯旋大军中打马走过的黑发少年，把年少时那点儿求而不得的挫败，熬炼成了烧灼血液的成瘾的渴。

老国王重病之时，王廷之中诸王子剑拔弩张，王耀勤王未至，局势诡谲难测。阿尔弗雷德在一个深夜独自敲开柯克兰府宅的大门，他没有装出什么骗不了人的款款深情，而是赤裸裸地袒露出他最可怕的计划，向亚瑟提出一场各取所需的利益联姻。亚瑟看着那双蓝眼睛里熟悉的野心，想也没想便握住了阿尔弗雷德伸过来的手。

阿尔弗雷德用自己作为筹码，换来了柯克兰家族的支持。

而亚瑟……

当他看到勤王而来的王耀披着一身冰冷的雨水站在殿外，琥珀色的眼睛看着他们无名指上成对的戒指，如同大雪里燃尽的篝火一寸一寸地冷下去，他便觉得一切都值得了。

温柔的秋水再次结上冰凌。

得偿所愿坐上王位的国王陛下手握权杖与宝珠，骑士长俯首叩拜新王新后，眼中一片冷漠。

亚瑟歪头看着身边眼神晦暗的年轻国王，忍不住嗤笑出声。

若是他得不到，他如何能容忍别人得到。

不如趁早毁个干净。

然而此刻，阿尔弗雷德弯着眼睛，嘴边带着温柔的笑意看向街道的尽头。那只小小的瓷鹰像是一枚尚还跳动着的被他攥在手心的心脏，带着最后一点秋日阳光的温热，最后一点未曾冰封的，令他嫉妒如狂的温柔。

熟悉的焦灼感从干渴的喉咙开始弥漫上来，绿眼睛灰暗阴沉，他捏着小礼帽的帽沿，借着调整礼帽的动作，眯起眼睛看向那枚瓷鹰。

真是……碍眼啊。

然而，就在这时，城门外卫兵一声大喝，骤然吸引了所有人的注意力。

朱木色的城门伴随着轮轴转动的咯吱声缓缓拉开，嘈杂拥挤的人群奇妙地安静了一秒，而后，就像从梦境中惊醒一般，瞬间爆炸出震耳欲聋的欢呼声。

他们的勇士远征归来了。

城门之下，王国大军缓缓而来，身着锃亮黑甲的士兵们手握长矛，组成整齐的队列往前迈进，每一步都发出刀兵碰撞的锐响。数万士兵的皮靴整齐地踏动，就这么从边城荒漠的剑光血影，踏进了繁荣王城的鲜花香草之中。

沿街的民众疯狂地挥舞着手中的花束，把香草与鲜花投掷到青石路面上，为英武的士兵们尖叫欢呼。有漂亮的姑娘从街边的小楼里丢下色彩鲜艳的手绢花环，丝带束起来的花环在风中落下，散落成无数花瓣，纷纷扬扬地，坠落成一场浪漫的花雨。

森冷黑甲，锐利长矛，踏着无数香草与花瓣，军容整肃地向着高台而来。

黑桃王旗之下，穿着靛青色骑士礼袍的男人策马走过长街，黑发用红绳束成一束垂在肩上，温柔清秀的眉眼在阳光下如同笼上一层柔光，美好得像是一个不真实的梦。若非腰间那柄烫着黑桃印信的长剑，他看起来更像是个春风得意打马游街的东族贵公子。然而，让整个大陆都闻风丧胆的黑桃王军整齐而沉默地跟在他的身后，而他的身前，是王都万民最疯狂的如山欢呼。

阿尔弗雷德死死盯着他微笑的脸，笑意温柔，蓝眼睛里却随着那个越来越近的身影一点一点染上浓重的欲念。

那是他的骑士长。

那是他的王耀。

亚瑟在一旁斜眼看着他，突然笑起来。

他好整以暇地端起茶盏，慢悠悠地喝了一口，道："这样的一个人，却要常年在王都外的战场上厮杀，真是太可惜了。"

阿尔弗雷德歪着头看他，唇边的笑意逐渐冰冷："你想说什么？"

"你不想把他留在王都，留在你的身边吗？"

"……"

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛转向已经快走到台前的王耀身上，面上不动声色，握着瓷鹰的那只手却更加用力了。

亚瑟弯起眼睛，凑近阿尔弗雷德，轻声道："你说，若是你走在这街上，会有这么多人为你欢呼吗？"

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛骤然冷下来。

“你到底想说什么？”

“没什么，我只是在感慨而已。”亚瑟云淡风轻地眨眨眼睛，做出一副无辜的模样摊开手：“毕竟，我曾经在东族的书里看到过一句话，现在想起来，倒是有点儿意思。”

绿眼睛的男人微笑着看向眼前走上台阶的骑士长，戴着白手套的手指曲起撑着下巴，清冷的声线平缓温柔，却又像是伊甸园里嘶嘶的蛇语，在面色阴沉的国王陛下耳边吐出低沉的恶意蛊惑——

“功高震主，鸟尽弓藏。”

言谈之间，骑士长已走上高台，站在了面色各异的帝后二人眼前。

长达半年的出征并没有给他增添什么风霜的痕迹。因为需要登上高台拜见国王与王后，骑士长在入城前就已卸下黑色的重甲，换上了长及脚踝的骑士礼袍，这让他少了几分沙场的肃杀戾气。民众们洒下的花瓣香草落在他的肩头，迎着金色的阳光，阿尔弗雷德恍惚间仿佛又回到了十来岁的宫廷，看着那个拂开紫藤，在树下对着缩成一团的他露出微笑的少年。

“陛下。”

骑士长抽出腰间雪亮的长剑，单膝跪下，垂着头，双手捧起腰间的长剑举过头顶。

他将胜利之剑献予他唯一的君王，正如他姿态谦卑地宣誓他的忠诚。

阿尔弗雷德站起身，走到骑士长的身前。

他没有借过那柄长剑，而是手臂压着冰冷的剑身，用指尖挑起骑士长的下巴，强迫他抬起头。

“你回来了。”

他状似不经意地用拇指蹭过骑士长紧抿的唇角，留恋般摩挲那块细腻温润的皮肤，轻声叹道。

这姿态太过亲昵，不像君臣，倒像爱侣。

身后的亚瑟挑起眉毛，一脸玩味。

骑士长垂下浓密的眼睫，避开国王陛下居高临下的蔚蓝的眼睛，身体向后一仰，不着痕迹地脱离那根手指的挟制，主动把长剑送到国王陛下的掌心 。

“陛下。”

他的声音里带着警告。

阿尔弗雷德垂眸看着落空的指尖，像是没料到似的愣了一下，随即冷笑一声，却依然没有接剑。还带着骑士长体温的手指触上雪亮冰冷的剑身，指腹蹭过坚硬的钢铁，缓慢地顺着刃尖下滑，如同他手下的不是吹毛断发的锋利剑刃，而是情人温热柔韧的赤/////裸肌肤。

王耀被他的举动激得浑身发麻，忍不住抬眼看去，却猝不及防对上了国王陛下盯着他的蓝眼睛。

那是浓烈到几乎能从那片深蓝中滴下来的欲望。

情///欲，食欲，占有欲，或是杀欲。

王耀分不清哪一种欲望更多，身体却本能地在这样的注视泛起一阵刺骨的寒意。

像是被某种隐匿于阴影中的可怕野兽暗中窥伺。

那手指终于滑到了剑身的尽头。

阿尔弗雷德握住王耀的手指，轻轻从他手中取过长剑。

王耀如蒙大赦，立即抽回手，垂下头，怕阿尔弗雷德反悔似的大声高呼：“LongLive the King！”

台下的民众一同齐声欢呼，山呼万岁。

亚瑟走了过来，从宫人手中接过骑士长的带着羽饰的帽子，温柔地戴在了骑士长的头顶，宣告战争的结束，和平的开始。

他自然而然地伸出手，想要扶起半跪着的王耀。

然而，另一只手却横插进来，递到了王耀的眼前。

是阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟无声地翻了个白眼。

王耀垂着头，没有去扶任何一只手，而是自己撑着地面站起来。但还未及起身，他的手就被人猛地攥住了。

阿尔弗雷德捏着王耀的手腕，那力道不容拒绝，如同铁钳一般掐得他生疼，脸上却挂着温柔体贴的微笑，像是一个细心的情人。

“小心些，”阿尔弗雷德柔声道，“可别摔了，我的骑士长大人。”

王耀下意识地去摸自己的手腕，只觉得那一片皮肤又红又热，不过几秒钟，就已经微微肿了起来。

“多谢陛下关心。”

“我关心你是应该的。”阿尔弗雷德微微一笑，凑近王耀的耳边，轻声说，“待会儿，请骑士长来一趟议事厅吧。”

“我猜，关于梅花国的战事，我们有很多事可以好好谈一谈。”

而另一边，抱臂看戏的王后陛下眯起眼睛，若有所思地打量着骑士长骤然紧绷的身体，慢慢勾起一个饶有兴味的笑来。

***

骑士长从梅花国带回了无数珍宝黄金，也带回了一位意料之外的人。

“梅花国王子伊万？”议事厅内，阿尔弗雷德歪着头，蹙眉看着廷下站着的白金色头发的小孩，道：“我怎么不知道我们的和谈条约还会附送一个白毛小熊的？”

不过十来岁的银发紫眸的梅花国小王子把圆鼓鼓的脸颊藏在雪白的围巾里，两只小手紧紧捏着袖口柔软的绒毛，在国王陛下不算友善的注视下无措地沉默着。

“陛下。”王耀上前一步，挡住阿尔弗雷德冰冷的视线，道：“黑桃与梅花两国交战已有数年，如今议和，梅花国国王特意将自己的幼弟送入黑桃王廷，正是为了加深两国的了解，促进两国长久的和平。连年征战不利于民生，这于我国来说，是个很好的机会。”

“哦？”阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地哼了一声，“怎么骑士长说得像是我们和梅花国平等和谈似的？我怎么记得……我们可是大胜来着？”

他扫过王耀身后悄悄攥住王耀衣摆的小孩，勾起嘴角，语气却冰寒：“成王败寇，不过是送来抵押给黑桃王庭的人质罢了。梅花国觊觎我国边境多年，袭扰不断，骑士长却觉得只要我们好好教养这位小王子就能把北方野心勃勃的巨熊变成温顺听话的狗？是骑士长大人离开王都太久变得天真了，还是……”

“你和梅花国的国王，做了什么交易？”

“陛下！”

“别生气嘛，”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，一脸无辜，“我当然信你，我只是开个玩笑，别那么紧张。”

说完，他歪头看向王耀身后的小家伙，露出一个灿烂的笑来：“欢迎你，小殿下，祝你在黑桃国有一段非常，非常，快乐的记忆。”

他的声音甜蜜又温和，叫做伊万的孩子却垂下眼睛，往王耀的身后躲了躲，隔了好半天，才小声回答：“谢谢您，陛下。”

那是很柔软的童音，像是软乎乎的棉花糖，很容易教人模糊他的年纪。

感觉到身后的孩子因害怕而微微颤抖，王耀不动声色地后退一点，悄悄把手背在身后，揉了揉男孩子柔软的白金色发丝。

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，突然唤来了身边的侍从，附在耳畔低声吩咐几句，便挥挥手道：“带小殿下下去歇息吧，小孩子可不适合这样阴冷的房间。”

侍从走下阶梯，弯腰去牵伊万的小手，却被王耀挡住了。

“我送他去吧，”骑士长大人垂首行礼，“所有战报我已汇报完毕。”

“不。”

阿尔弗雷德淡淡地拒绝。

“你要留下。”他抬起眼睛，看向台阶下的骑士长，“我们还有很多事情需要好好聊一聊。”

梅花国的小王子攥着骑士长衣袍的手被人强行拽下来，软乎乎的男孩像团雪似的被侍从抱着离开议事厅，只留下侍从肩头露出的那双淡紫色的眼睛，深深注视着僵立在殿下的人影。

“你们也都下去。“

国王拍拍手，所有的侍从宫女便悄声退下，连廷下的纱帘也放了下来。偌大的议事厅，此刻便只剩下坐在王座上居高临下的君主，与肃立于廷下垂首不语的臣子。

“站在那儿做什么，”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“上来。”

王耀轻轻摇头，“臣子不可上廷。”

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，一字一顿地重复：“我说，上来。”

咬紧嘴唇，王耀无声地捏紧拳头，一步一步地，慢慢地走上台阶。

走到王座之前，他单膝跪下，右手握拳支在地面。鬓边的黑发因他的动作而垂在眼前，他不敢抬头直视君王的眼睛，便低头看着身下柔软的织花地毯，像是要用目光把这地毯烧出一个洞来。

“锵——”

利剑出鞘的声音从王座上传来。

锋利的剑尖触上骑士长的下颌，抵在皮肤上，一点一点抬起他的头，直到剑尖触上脖颈处鼓动着的青筋，仿佛一个呼吸，这利刃就能切开皮肤，划断血管。王耀无法再躲避，只得顺着阿尔弗雷德的剑抬起眼，对上他的眼睛。

“小耀，”阿尔弗雷德轻声叹息，“我好想你。”

“陛下，请别——”

拒绝的话被突然靠近的剑尖堵回喉咙里，细细的血色从那一点破口处流下来，鲜红夺目。

“叫我阿尔弗，小耀，”阿尔弗雷德握着剑柄，温柔地说：“不过是出去了半年，怎么又忘了，是要我再教你一次吗？”

像是想起什么惨痛的回忆，漆黑的睫羽轻轻颤动，骑士长闭上眼睛，顺从地低声唤道：“阿尔弗。”

“这就对了。”

国王陛下随手把长剑丢下台阶，整个人都靠上了王座后面的红色丝绒之中，慵懒地对着眼前跪着的骑士长伸出手。

“那么，”他歪着头笑道，“小耀，别让我再重复一次。”

“上来。”

TBC


	2. 下篇

***

议事厅，阳光从镂空雕花的窗棂投影下繁复的纹路。明亮的光斑落在青灰色的地面上，光柱一般照亮了那一小片空间里漂浮旋转的灰尘，却无法更进一步。

四根巨大的黑色立柱撑起这一片大得过分的空间，层层刺绣着复杂纹饰的帷幔垂落下来，金色的流苏随风轻轻掀动，堂皇富丽，却又带着毫无人气的冷意。

正中的王座周围，浅棕色的薄纱垂下，将这片不大的空间包裹起来。

在薄纱的遮掩下，王座上的一切都只能隐隐绰绰地透出轮廓，模糊的色块彼此交叠，是纠缠的金与黑，与几乎融为一体的，深浅不一的蓝。

一切如此安静，仿佛只有微风翻动书页的轻响。

然而，还有什么更轻微的声音夹杂其中。

那是绝不该出现于此处的……濡湿的水声，与闷在喉间低哑的喘息。

王座之上，王国备受爱戴的骑士长分开双腿跨坐在国王陛下的腿上，白色的马裤绷出跪在王座红丝绒坐垫上修长的大腿轮廓，黑色的长靴委落于鎏金的脚踏边，白袜松落滑下小腿，勾在紧缩着的白皙的趾间，随着身体的动作，一下一下轻轻晃荡。

长及脚踝的礼袍依然整齐地穿在骑士长的身上，甚至连锁住喉结的盘扣都没有解开一个。刺绣着黑桃王徽的靛青从骑士长弓起的脊背一直垂落到国王陛下黑色的靴面，把所有隐秘的不堪，尽数覆盖于这片端庄高贵的色彩之下。

"小耀……"

阿尔弗雷德贴在王耀的耳侧，伸出舌尖情色地舔弄他涨得通红的耳尖，声音又沉又哑："你好热，吸的我好紧……"

骑士长把头埋在国王的肩上，咬着唇，倔强地不肯泄露出一丝声音，却无法抑制身下隐秘之处被人玩弄的快感，鼻间逸出几声短促而淫靡的喘息声。

整齐的礼袍之下，雪白的亵裤被人恶意地扯下来，堆在腿根，露出柔软丰盈的被人恶意揉捏出暧昧红痕的两团软肉，与因快感而翘起的濡湿性器。阿尔弗雷德早就解开了皮带，此时，狰狞膨胀的肉刃从拉开了拉链的长裤中伸了出来，紧紧贴着王耀身前留着淫水的东西，摩擦蹭动之间，惹出一片淫靡的水痕。

而在他的身后，国王陛下不知羞耻的手指深深埋进那湿热颤抖的肉穴之中，翻搅揉弄，借着脂膏的润滑揉开紧绷却高热的内壁，缓慢却酥麻的快感从身体内部一圈圈地漫上来，强迫着无法反抗的骑士长一点点，一寸寸，为身下这个恶劣的君王打开身体。

"你看，"感觉到身上这具身体已经足够柔软，阿尔弗雷德轻咬王耀石榴似的通红的耳垂，恶劣地抽出手指，捏着王耀的后颈强迫他抬起头，向他展示指尖粘稠拉丝的淫靡水迹："这么湿，都快把我含化了。你也很想我，对不对？"

王耀闭上眼睛，睫毛颤动，鸵鸟似的不愿面对。

阿尔弗雷德却笑着吻上他的嘴唇，舌尖舔过那唇上微微肿起的齿印，带来一阵酥麻的刺痛。

"没关系，"他贴着他的嘴唇笑着说，"我也很想你。"

腰被炽热的手掌攥住，身体在无法抗拒的力道下抬起，然后，下沉，阿尔弗雷德捏开他的齿关，狂暴而热烈地吻了上来。早已被玩弄得敏感湿软的入口毫不费力地接纳了入侵的巨物。王耀只觉得自己被一把滚烫而坚硬的长剑刺穿，身体内部层层破开，隐秘的钝痛裹着无法言喻的酥软快感直达身体的最深处，他却无法抗拒，无法挣扎，只能徒劳地钉在这把火热的长剑上，连灵魂都要融化。

阿尔弗雷德并没有急着动作。

身体最敏感的部位被包裹进一片湿淋淋的温暖之中，像是有无数湿滑的舌头舔舐过性器的每一寸，又湿又黏，不知飨足地蠕动收缩，拉着他向着更深处征伐，仿佛哀求着更多更深的侵入。

他是我手中最锋利的剑。

他用舌尖追逐着王耀的舌尖，混混沌沌地想。

他的身体却是我最完美的剑鞘。

我最温暖的归处。

而王耀只觉得自己的每一寸神经都敏感地感知到身体里那个狰狞的巨物。哪怕没有肉眼所见，他依然能从身体的感觉中清晰地勾勒出那东西的形状，柱身搏动的青筋，以及炙热的温度。

好热。

他想。

破开身体的钝痛逐渐散去，难以言喻的空虚感从身体内部弥漫开来，像是每一滴血液都烧成了横冲直撞的热气，穿透血肉，细细密密，延绵不绝的痒。

难耐地蹭动一下，王耀睁开水雾朦胧的琥珀色眼睛，看向眼前的男人。

手臂轻轻环过国王陛下的肩头，他在唇舌交缠中哼出一声粘腻的呻吟，似被逼到极致的哀鸣，又似隐秘讨好的哀求。

察觉到那处湿润不断绞紧颤抖，阿尔弗雷德忍不住自唇间泻出一声轻笑。

他的骑士长在讨好他。

这个念头让他整个人都愉快起来。

"小耀，你还记得我们第一次的时候吗？"阿尔弗雷德捏着王耀的下巴，轻轻舔过他溢着津液的唇角，"那时候，我还是个被人欺负，活得连条狗都不如的落魄王子，你却是高高在上众人追捧的东族贵子，干净漂亮得我看一眼都觉得亵渎了你。我在紫藤花下上你，你身上到处都是花瓣，而你攥着我的领子仰头吻我，像是我是这个世界上唯一的光。你做着这么淫乱的事，却还是漂亮得像个天使。那个时候，你知道我在想什么吗？"

他抬起眼睛，从下而上地用目光描摹王耀此刻湿润泛红的眼角。

"我那时想着……"

"总有一天，我会在这张王座上艹你，让你尖叫着射精，再把精液射满你的体内，让你里里外外，彻彻底底，被我弄脏，被我亵渎。"

"然后……"

暗红色的狰狞阴茎缓慢地抽出，带出粘稠的水渍，然后，猛地再次顶入痉挛的肉穴之中。

骑士长无法自控地仰起头，泻出一声惊乱的呻吟，却又被紧随而来的顶弄撞散，断断续续，全是淫乱而破碎的声音。

阿尔弗雷德舔吻上他脖颈上淡青色的血管，声音里，情欲翻涌扭曲，直到最后，变为深黑的恶意："堕入污泥，成为我的吧。"

他们早已不是第一次欢爱。

从少年时代开始的情事从未中断，哪怕在王耀逐渐开始抗拒这些隐秘背德的性爱之后，阿尔弗雷德骨子里那些隐藏的强横霸道也足以它们延续下来，单方面地把孤高的骑士长拉入欲望的漩涡，一起沉沦没顶。

早已熟悉万分的身体食髓知味，汹涌的快感冲击着脆弱的理智。王耀逐渐溃散的思维无法再维持抗拒，身体记忆占据上风，彻底沦陷于阿尔弗雷德所赋予的猛烈情欲之中。他攀着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，指尖抠进他大衣上镶嵌的黑桃王徽，止不住地颤抖痉挛，身体却不受控地随着阿尔弗雷德的抽插起伏摇摆，追逐着身体里最狂乱的快感。

濡湿的水声从狼藉的交合处传来，听得人耳热。

阿尔弗雷德狠狠地咬住王耀微微张开的喘息的唇，研磨啃噬，恨不能把眼前的人嚼碎吞下。手掌按着柔韧有力的腰肢，随着下身的顶弄一下一下把这团包裹于冷漠的外皮之下的温暖潮湿的血肉按向自己，狂乱而暴虐。

"小耀，"他喘息着贴在王耀的耳边道："你是我的。你的剑是我的，你的盾是我的，你的血肉骨骼，哪怕是一根头发丝儿，都是我的。全都是我的。"

随着他的每一个字，那根滚烫的肉刃都狠狠地顶上王耀体内那个隐秘的开关。

如潮的剧烈快感从那一处腺体冲刷向全身，王耀恍惚间有种错觉，好像阿尔弗雷德在用他那根灼人的性器，伴随着凶狠的顶弄与灭顶的快感，把每一个字都烙印在了他的灵魂上。

高潮即将来临，王耀颤抖着闭上眼，在无法抗拒的肉欲极乐中靠上阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。

阿尔弗雷德轻轻啄吻着他汗湿的鬓发，在那樱红的耳侧，低声轻喃：

"告诉我，你和伊利亚到底说了什么。"

王耀的全身猛地绷紧，下意识地想要逃，却又被阿尔弗雷德捏着后颈用力按在身上。

"宝贝，告诉我，你在计划什么？"

阿尔弗雷德插弄得更加凶狠了，手掌也撸动着王耀身前的性器。细细的汗覆盖了他的鼻尖，让他看起来多了几分孩子气，然而那笑却森然可怖，仿佛他从未沉沦欲海，不过是冷眼旁观他人迷乱堕落的淫荡姿态。

"啊……阿尔弗……阿，阿尔……"

"你想杀了我吗？"

冰冷的恐惧与灼热的快感交织在一起，盘旋交错着折磨本就濒临崩溃的大脑。

王耀几乎是被强制着达到高潮，浓稠的白液弄脏了礼袍的内摆，滴滴答答，落到了阿尔弗雷德的衬衣上。

而阿尔弗雷德，一如他所说的，把精液尽数射进骑士长痉挛抽动的肉穴深处，一片狼籍的黏腻。

一时间，空旷的议事厅内只有凌乱的喘息声。

"你们在干什么？"

一道声音突然从门口传来。

阿尔弗雷德猛地按下王耀的头，将他按在自己的肩头，语气森寒地吼道："亚瑟！谁让你进来的？"

廷下，优雅的王后陛下慢悠悠地转身关上议事厅的大门，上了锁，这才转身，向着王座走来。

"我说怎么到哪都找不到骑士长大人呢。"

他语气轻快，笑容温和，说出的话却让王座上的两人都一阵恶寒。

像是嘶嘶吐信，蜿蜒爬来的蛇。

"出去。"

阿尔弗雷德冷声道。

"陛下，你忘了我是谁了吗？"绿眼睛的王后带着恶劣的笑意慢慢走来，"我是你的王后，是柯克兰家族的长子。我与你分享这座宫殿，这片王土，这无上的权力。"

他微微弯腰，如同一位最优雅得体的绅士牵起少女柔荑一般，手指勾起薄纱的一角，轻轻抬起。

"陛下不觉得，这份无上的快乐，也应该与我共享吗？"

阿尔弗雷德沉了脸色，蓝眼睛晦暗深邃，冰冷地透过薄纱看向那个弯着眼睛微笑的绿眼睛男人，简直像是要用眼神将他扯碎。

而亚瑟却毫不畏惧他的恐吓，手指牵着薄纱，拉起一个将开未开的角度，像是征求王座上君主的同意，又像是倨傲地等待着这受制于人的野兽退让。

伏在阿尔弗雷德肩头的王耀在轻轻颤抖。

"不要。"他低声在阿尔弗雷德的耳边哀求，"不要，阿尔弗，求你。"

阿尔弗雷德看着微笑着的亚瑟，像是下定了决心一样，蹭了蹭王耀的脸颊，轻声道："这是我最后一个问题。"

"你和伊利亚说了什么？"

王耀摇摇头，颤着声音说："谈和，谈如何让两国止戈休战，让百姓休养生息……阿尔弗……"

"嘘，"阿尔弗嘘声安抚他，手指抚过他漆黑的泛着湿气的发，他在他额上印下一吻，"别怕，小耀。"

然后，他抬起眼睛看向亚瑟，声音里带着恶狠狠的恨意。

"别弄伤他。"

王耀的眼睛骤然紧缩，不可置信地看着阿尔弗雷德，却只见那双眼睛里毫无怜惜与温柔，只有一片毫无温度的蓝。

亚瑟冷笑一声，用力掀开薄纱。

王耀被他抓住腰侧，轻易就被扯下阿尔弗雷德的膝头，狼狈地跪在了王座前的踏板上。

战场上所向披靡的骑士长当然有着一万种可以掀翻眼前这两个人的方法。

然而，他却无法逃离这个名为权力的牢笼。

因为他是臣。

因为他们是君。

身后传来皮带松落的声音，王耀抬起眼睛看向眼前坐在王座之上的，年少时的爱人。

他曾爱过他，也曾深深地恨过他。

他曾一手成就了他的帝业，却因他的帝业而沦为了权力的囚徒。

他曾沉沦于这双眼睛里温柔无尽的海，如今，他被冰冷的海水淹没，连血液都冻结成锋利的冰凌，每一滴都刺进心脏，封冻一切。

腰被人拉向后方，长袍的衣摆被随手掀起，搭在腰间。

王后陛下的手指爱怜地抚摸过裸露出来的那片后腰肌肤，勾画着上面纵横交错的陈旧伤疤，然后慢慢向下，指甲刮过腰窝，臀缝，直到深处那个隐秘的入口。

"骑士长大人，"亚瑟声线里带着显而易见的欲望，却还是惺惺作态地用着敬称，"你不会知道我期待这一天期待了多久。"

灼热的坚硬抵上身体，他却不急着进入，而是故意在还没合拢的那处打着圈，用濡湿的前端慢慢地揉弄摩擦不断收缩的穴口，蹭得那处一片湿淋淋的水光。

体会过高潮的身体本能地想追逐快感，挣扎于彻骨冰冷中的灵魂却执拗地封闭起来。

亚瑟着迷地看着他，手掌贴上那团满是红痕的软肉，揉捏抚弄，近乎下流地用手指抚摸过每一寸细腻柔软的肌肤。

"然而当我看到这一切的时候，我才知道……"

他拉开王耀的双腿，手掌贴着肌肉分明的小腹深入礼袍深处，揉弄着里面挺立起来的樱红肉粒，低声笑道："原来我所有的幻想，都比不过此刻啊。"

扑哧一声，性器顶入，一片淫靡的水声。

王耀脚下一软，几乎要摔下去，却被亚瑟捞住腰，向后一搂，他们便贴在了一起，连带着那根狰狞的东西也进得更深。亚瑟比王耀要高上一点，此刻身体相连，站立的姿势让王耀不得不踮起一点脚，才能摆脱那种几乎要被顶穿的可怕错觉。亚瑟体贴地把手臂横在王耀的腰上，分去一部分的压力，然而还未等王耀喘口气，他便就着这个姿势用力插弄起来。

方才经历过性事的肉穴里还残留着国王留下的东西，此刻再次被人抽插，轻易就搅出黏稠清晰的水声。

亚瑟迷恋地亲吻着骑士长的侧脸与脖颈。比起大半经验都来自于极度包容的王耀的阿尔弗雷德，经验丰富的王后陛下自然更加懂得如何挑动情人的欲望，如何邀请他共享极乐。他用空着的那只手轻揉的抚过骑士长裸露出来的每一寸肌肤，指腹的摩擦，指甲的刮弄，皮肤与皮肤相触的温热带来细小的电流，从神经末端炸起细密的舒服。

因性爱而格外敏感的皮肤有着极好的记忆力，触电般的舒适残留在皮肤表层，恍惚中，王耀只觉得全身都是亚瑟游移搔弄的手指，绵密而温和的快乐，缠绵的爱抚，那是连毛孔都舒张开来的快感。

感觉到他肌肉的放松，亚瑟轻笑一声，伸出舌尖舔吻着王耀的耳廓，身下插弄的节奏也放慢，像是慢动作，把肉刃与内壁的每一寸摩擦都细密清晰地刻印进身体的快感之中，让每一个神经都颤抖着炸开欲望的电流。

"你让我着迷，骑士长大人。"

亚瑟贴着王耀的耳畔说道。

"我会让你体会到真正的快乐……"

他压低声音，带着蛊惑："那条野狗永远给不了你的快乐。"

唇边不自觉地溢出几声低吟，王耀张开嘴唇，小声喘息。

层层叠叠的礼袍堆在他们两人紧贴的腰背之间，雪白的亵裤早就因这站立的姿势而滑落到脚踝。骑士长的礼袍依然穿得齐整，但掀起的衣摆下面，修长的双腿赤裸着，连带着一小片露出衣摆的雪白臀部。濡湿的水痕从他腿间蜿蜒流下，滴在昂贵的绣着黑桃王徽的地毯上，洇出几点粘稠的湿痕。

这是如此淫靡的场景。

端坐在王座上的国王冷眼看着这一切，看着眼前如情人般纠缠交媾的王后与骑士，眼中一片冰冷，看不出任何情绪。

亚瑟喘着气，绿眼睛扫过阿尔弗雷德的脸，突然勾起一个恶劣的笑来。

他捏着王耀的下巴，让他侧过头来。

亚瑟的胸膛贴着王耀的脊背，比王耀略微打上一点的身形让他仿佛从背后包裹着他一样，那是一个占有的姿态。他垂头吻上王耀张开的嘴唇，情色地挑动他的舌尖，唇舌勾缠，濡湿淋漓，是最缠绵，最煽情的吻法。

长长的睫毛低垂着，王后陛下祖母绿般的眼睛却看着国王。

他在挑衅他。

阿尔弗雷德握紧了拳头。

像是终于忍耐不住心中追逐欲望的野兽，亚瑟不再装出那副温柔体贴的绅士模样，转而暴露出伪善外壳下最真实的暴虐欲。

他用力按住王耀的脊背，让他弯下腰。挺翘的臀部因为这个动作而翘起，露出惹人疯狂的弧度。

亚瑟握住他的腰，疯狂地开始了他的征服。

王耀被这猝不及防的顶弄刺激得浑身发红，身体内部敏感的快乐早就在之前温柔的性爱中彻底苏醒。这样的姿势进得极深，也更容易顶到那个小小的腺体。前戏积累下的层层快感此刻在最原始的欲望发泄中如同炸弹般在身体内部爆开，每一次顶入都是直冲脑海的战栗，而下一次却更加地剧烈，更加地狂乱，更加地……让人疯狂。

亚瑟眼睛都被欲望烧得发红，下意识地伸出手，要抓住王耀的头发。

然而还未碰到那系着红绳的青丝，手指就被阿尔弗雷德用力地打开。

"别碰。"

年轻的国王双眼冰寒，带着锋芒毕露的威胁。

人都让我艹了，还计较碰不碰头发？

亚瑟嘲讽地冷笑一声，也懒得计较，反手握住王耀的腰，用力顶了上去。

王耀被顶弄得如同海潮里起伏的小舟，他无法控制地撑住身前的支撑物，却迷迷糊糊地发现，那是阿尔弗雷德肌肉紧绷的大腿。

骑士长满是潋滟水光，眼角一片情欲的潮红，仿佛就要滴下血来。

年轻的国王倾身过来，抬起他的下巴，温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇。

"别怕。"

他贴着他的唇瓣说，声音轻得像是一个幻觉。

"别怕。我在这里，不会走的。"

"别怕，我爱你。"

倒映在视网膜里的那双蓝眼睛是如此温柔，如此悲伤，如此地……不像阿尔弗雷德。

王耀恍惚间产生了一个错觉。

阿尔弗雷德的目光透过自己看向了遥远的过去，对着多年前那个雨夜里被爱人利用，又被爱人抛弃的绝望的自己，念出迟来的安慰。

或者。

他在安慰的不是早已定格于过去的王耀，而是此刻，看着王耀的，他自己。

逐渐推高的爱欲如同滔天的巨浪，王耀闭上眼睛，放弃挣扎，彻底沦陷于滚滚而来的极致快感之中。

亚瑟从来就是个识时务的男人。

他得偿所愿，心满意足，便也懒得掺合国王陛下与骑士长大人之间的那些陈芝麻烂谷子的纠葛，收拾好裤子便扬长而去。

出门时，他关好议事厅的大门，余光却瞟见角落里露出的一小截雪白的围巾。

？

亚瑟绕了过去，只见梅花国的小王子软乎乎地躲在墙角，围巾上露出来的脸颊红彤彤的，连耳尖都烧得通红。

"你在偷看？"亚瑟不可置信。

"不，不是的，"小王子磕磕巴巴地解释，紫色的眼睛水汪汪的："是，是那个侍卫先生说，要我在这里等着。他说，他说国王陛下叫我……叫我看清楚。"

"哦？"亚瑟瞟了眼议事厅紧闭的大门，意味深长地拉长了语调。

雪团似的小王子埋着头纠结了好一会儿，像是终于鼓起勇气似的，抬起眼睛看向亚瑟，"你们为什么要欺负耀？"

"欺负？"亚瑟嗤笑一声，"你不喜欢我们这么做？"

小王子鼓着脸点点头，小声道："欺负人是不对的。"

亚瑟蹲下身，与小王子视线齐平，露出一个温柔的微笑："如果你不喜欢的话，那就去死吧。"

小王子愣住了。

亚瑟站起身，拍拍膝盖上不存在的灰，懒洋洋地说："弱者有什么资格说三道四？你不喜欢？你倒不如好好想想那个金毛为什么让你看到这一切吧。"

"当然，你想清楚了也没用。"

绿眼睛的王后歪歪头，眼神轻蔑。

"谁让你弱呢。"

梅花国的小王子脸上原本的红潮尽数褪去，只剩下如雪的苍白。

议事厅内，王耀瘫坐在地上，细细地喘息。

阿尔弗雷德垂眸看着他，不发一言。

王耀调匀了气息，慢慢地站起来。被过度使用的腰部酸软无力，他差点儿就要摔下去。阿尔弗雷德伸出手想扶，却被王耀抬手打开了。

骑士长撑着王座的扶手慢慢地站起来，神色平静地穿上亵裤，又套上长靴，一点一点，把所有淫靡不堪的痕迹藏在端庄肃穆的骑士长礼袍下头。

阿尔弗雷德静静地看着他，恍惚中觉得，他穿上的不是被弄脏的衣裤，而是一层坚固的甲胄。

他突然慌乱起来。

王耀却并不看他。

他只是默默地收拾好自己的东西，然后昂首挺胸，一步步走下台阶。

"我知道，你答应了伊利亚，你会诱导我杀了伊万，让梅花国借机起兵。你会带兵出征，然后故意假死于沙场。他答应了你，用边境的三座城池，换你一生的自由。"

阿尔弗雷德在王耀的身后说道。

"你都知道了，还问我做什么？"王耀没有回头，只是站在廷下，淡淡地问。

"我以为你会告诉我。"

阿尔弗雷德握紧了拳头。

像是听到了什么笑话，王耀轻笑一声，而后，低声道："我也以为，你知道我拒绝了他。"

阿尔弗雷德蹙起眉，沉默不语。

王耀伸手扯下发上的红绳，反手丢向王座的方向。

"旧东西，不想用了，还你。"

说完，他便头也不回地向着门口走去。

"你想杀我也不要紧。"

阿尔弗雷德在他身后说道。

"你想杀我也好，算计我也好，和那个小熊崽子筹谋什么也好，我都不在意。"

"从今往后，你再也不会踏出王城一步。"

"你会留在我身边。"

"你是我的。"

王耀没有理会他，径直走出了议事厅，踩进一片炽热明亮的阳光之中。

阿尔弗雷德站在议事厅的阴影里，慢慢坐回了王座之上。

"到死为止。"

他低声叹息。

***

出宫的时候，出乎王耀意料的，他见到了靠在宫墙边等着的亚瑟。

他脸上挂着飨足之后慵懒的笑意，连绿眼睛都明亮了几分，看向王耀的时候，如同日光下璀璨的绿宝石。

"还犹豫不决吗？"他笑着看向王耀，眼神暧昧地滑过他颈侧领口露出来的一枚暗红色的吻痕，"我早就说过，你选错了人。"

"我并没有看出来你和他有什么区别。"王耀冷淡地回答。

"我们当然不同。"

亚瑟凑近了些，压低的声线有着奇妙的蛊惑意味："阿尔弗雷德就是条穷疯了的野狗，什么都想要，你永远也填不满他的欲望。待到你所有的一切都被他啃干净，你就再也没用了。但我不同。"

"我生来就拥有一切，所以我要的东西从来都很简单。"

绿眼睛的王后牵起王耀的手，轻轻在那修长的指尖印下一个温柔的亲吻。

"我愿者上钩，只看骑士长大人愿不愿意下饵。"

王耀眯着眼睛打量着他弯起的绿眸，半晌，突然笑起来。

"为什么我直到今天才发现，王后陛下竟然如此有趣。"

抽回手指，他勾起一个意味深长的微笑，慢慢地将亚瑟方才亲吻过的指尖，按上自己的嘴唇。

"我很期待我们的合作。"

亚瑟微微躬身，行了个标准的绅士礼，挥手招来不远处等候的马车，吩咐将骑士长大人送回府宅。

马车的车轮碾过石板路上的辙痕，吱吱呀呀地向着骑士长的宅院走去。

车上，王耀面上的微笑慢慢褪去，最后，变为一个讽刺的冷笑。

***

亚瑟回宫时，意外地在自己的寝殿见到了阿尔弗雷德。

金发的小国王歪在亚瑟的床上，头靠着雕花床柱，百无聊赖地对光研究着他那只瓷鹰。

"你来做什么？"亚瑟抱臂看着他，冷冷地问。

"若你不是柯克兰家的长子，我今天就会杀了你。"阿尔弗雷德淡淡地说。

亚瑟冷笑一声，嘲道："很可惜，我很不巧地恰好生做了柯克兰家的长子。"

"所以我出现在这里。"阿尔弗雷德抬起眼睛，看向亚瑟，"我们有着一样的目的，也有着相同的渴望。"

"哦？"

"那只小熊崽子看到了今天的一切，无论王耀策划着什么，王耀在他心里的形象彻底毁了。接下来，就只剩下如何分解他的军权而已。这件事我无法一个人做到。所以……"

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟，突然露出一个灿烂的笑来，"合作吗？"

"我的人来管王都军。"

"王都军归我，边境军归你。我要自己的亲卫队，完全由我控制。"

"那你别想。免谈。"

"若我成功，他就能永远留在王都。"阿尔弗雷德意味深长地说，"他就能永远留在我们身边。"

"哦？"亚瑟挑起眉毛。

"合作吗？"

一如多年前一样，亚瑟歪歪头，露出一个危险而野心勃勃的微笑，握住了阿尔弗雷德伸过来的手。

"Deal。"

"说起来，"亚瑟支着下巴看向阿尔弗雷德手心里的瓷鹰，忍不住问道："这东西到底是什么？"

"这个？"阿尔弗雷德打量着手心里的瓷鹰，半晌，突然笑起来。

他随手把瓷鹰扔了出去，砰地一声脆响，瓷鹰裂成无数碎片。

"这不是千金不换的宝物吗？"亚瑟凉凉地问。

"今天以前，它确实是千金不换的宝物。它是价值连城的一颗心。可惜的是，"阿尔弗雷德看着那堆碎片，眼神逐渐冷下来："今天，它死了。"

"所以，现在的它一文不值。"

亚瑟懒得理他，径自给自己倒了一杯红茶，带着好心情，慢慢品着这悠悠茶香。

"呵，矫情。"

***

回家的时候，王耀惊讶地看到了在自己府宅里蹲着的梅花国小王子。

软乎乎的小团子垂着脑袋坐在院子里的梅树下，头发丝都耷拉着，像是要融化在阳光里的雪团。

"怎么了？伊万？"王耀忍着身体的不适走过去，柔声问道。

"耀，"伊万眨巴着紫水晶一样的眼睛，软软地问："哥哥叫你杀掉我，对吗？"

王耀叹了口气，伸出手揉了揉他柔软的发丝。

"傻孩子，我不会杀你的。我希望的是，你能在这里好好成长，学习，变得强大，变得能够独当一面。我不是答应你了吗？到那时，我会想办法送你回梅花国。"

他捏了捏男孩子软乎乎的脸蛋，笑道："我可只望着你做个厉害的小国王呢。"

"耀，你是不是……不喜欢留在这里？"

伊万看着王耀，像是突然下定决心一样，认真地说："我会变强的，比坏蛋王后强，比坏蛋国王强，比我哥哥还要强。到那个时候，我，我会保护耀的！"

王耀噗嗤一声笑了出来，猛地伸手把小王子抱进怀里，带着笑意蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

"看来我没白疼你，你要好好努力呀，小东西。"

目光越过小王子的肩头，王耀看向广袤无际的蓝天，琥珀色的眼睛里逐渐染上冰冷的颜色。

你要好好努力。

我的计划可全靠你了。

另一边，趴在王耀肩头的伊万侧过脸，不小心瞥见了王耀颈侧那个暗红色的痕迹。

我要努力变强。

他鼓着脸想。

等到我变强了，等到我变强了……

他攥着王耀的发丝，脸上泛起红晕。

宅院里，黑发的少女背着手走出来，瞧见院子里这两人时，兴奋地叫起来。

"大少爷！"

"春燕？"王耀愣了一秒，随机惊喜地说："你怎么来了？"

"二少爷说最近有人查了咱们的情报网，担心您有事，于是派我来王都帮着大少爷做些活计。"黑发的少女笑眼弯弯，道："这些天我已经布好局了，都不是东族人，又是下城区消息灵通的小人物，绝对不会被发现的。"

"就你机灵。"

王耀揉了揉她的头发，索性抱起怀里小王子，随手掂了掂。

"走，"他笑着说，"咱们慢慢说。"

***

亚瑟寝殿的瓷鹰碎片被人拿走了。

也不知是谁，亚瑟自然也懒得管，这件事便不了了之，再也无人过问。

时间回到十年前。

王廷花园无人问津的紫藤树下，黑发的少年红着脸亲吻着金发的男孩，不过是双唇相碰，却都紧张出了一头大汗，谁都不舍得移开。

待到唇分，两人各自挪开视线，一个看天一个看地，石凳上的手指却缠在一处。

"阿尔弗，我有个礼物要送你。"黑发的少年突然打破这尴尬的沉默，开口道："我在宅子里自己做了个瓷窑……给你……给你烧了个这个。"

"这是什么？"阿尔弗雷德接过那只青玉色的小东西，问道："是蝙蝠？"

"是鹰！"王耀生气地打断，"你有才华，又这么聪明，你不会永远埋没在这个地方。总有一天，你一定能像鹰那样，一飞冲天，得偿所愿。"

少年琥珀色的眼睛闪闪发亮，像是秋日里一泓温柔的秋水："我相信你。"

阿尔弗雷德心头一热，凑过去亲吻王耀的侧脸，笑着问："那我飞得太高了怎么办？不要你了怎么办？"

王耀垂下眼睛，有些伤感："对呀，那我怎么办。"

阿尔弗雷德嘿嘿一笑，从口袋里抽出一条红绳，递到王耀的手中。

"你留长发，以后，就用这根绳子绑头发吧。"

"这是拴在我脚上的线，以后，无论我飞得多高，多远，我都会顺着这根红线，回到你的身边。"

他握住王耀的手掌，亲吻他的掌心与掌心的红绳，眼神虔诚："我爱你。"

"我也爱你。"

王耀闭上眼，凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇。

少年的掌心里躺着瓷鹰与红绳。

阳光将它们烤得温热。

如同两颗跳动的心。

黑暗中，不知是谁坐在阴影之中，把残破的碎片与发灰陈旧的红绳放进箱子里，深深藏进房间的暗格里。

"我爱你。"他低声说。

深沉的夜里没有回应。

隔了好一会儿，那个声音再次低声说道。

"我也爱你。"

END


End file.
